


The Prince and The Healer

by Lirix



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Battle, Bows & Arrows, Child Death, Children, Conflict, Dark Magic, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Elves, Evil, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Gen, Healing, Hobbits, Internal Conflict, Loss, Love, Original Character(s), Pain, Peace, Protection, Protective Gimli, Protective Hobbits, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Protectiveness, Rape, Sad and Happy, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirix/pseuds/Lirix
Summary: A long time a go about 3000 years ago an elf was born with a magical gift to heal others but as she got older her uncle wiaked her and her family away and torched them and watched her family die as she was spared due to her gift. Her name was Senda in english its peace but her life has been nothing but heart ack until she meets a charming prince that warms her cold broken heart to her unckles disapproval. due to his greed he wishes to keep her all to himself until the day he dies. But what will happen when Legolas learns the truth and ends up on a journey to save middle earth once agsin from the forces of evil and her own flesh and blood relative.I do not own lord of the rings charters just my charaters. i dont pictures either.





	1. Chapter 1

<https://images.app.goo.gl/8Ks7J41PLvkh5A418>

<https://images.app.goo.gl/QMK6UYr65N6uB3oq6>

<https://images.app.goo.gl/7J8VpCJHH1zQ98vYA>

Senda sat in her cold cell with nothing but her healing books and texts she had recived from her Uncle Moreden. She had lived in that cell most of her life and hated being alive in it. She had tried to kill her self several times but to no prevail. She was a coward but she couldnt live like this. A snigle stool and a window with bars in it so she couldnt get out and blankets that were on the ground. She wore a beautiful black dress with black slippers to match and sadly cuffs and and iron anklets with old writing on them as well as an Iron cuff aroud her neck. Everytime she would do what she didnt like he would just saw what was on the cuff which roughly traslated to bend to my will and her body would freeze up and if he thought of something such as her wrist braking it would break. It could heal her to if he so desired it but he liked causing her pain. She was tired of being alone and wanted to see what the outside world was. It couldnt be that bad could it? To be free and to heal people freely and not have to worry about her uncle comming in to lay with her agenst her will. She remebered the first time, it was when she was a thousand years old. She wasnt strong enough to stop him and now she was ruined. Her bright blue eyes locked on a book as she heard foot steps heading down the winding stair case. How she wished she could die by her own hand and excape this torment.

"Senda, we are leaving to go to Rivendell pack your books," he said coldly as she didn't move from her spot.

"To heal one of your clients? A murder, a thief, who is it this time?" She growled.

"Do not use that tone with me!" He glled angerly.

"Im not going to heal anyone for you again!" She yelled.

"You will, he is prince! I bet you have heard about him, Prince legolas Greanleaf?" He smiled.

"You lie, I do not trust your lieing toung," she informed.

"He got bit by a spider not just any spider, a spider that came from the moutain pass. It attacked him and bit him. He only has days to live if hes not treated also Elrond sent me this and a guard is waiting outside. I dont think he will take no for an answer," he said as she paused as he put the letter threw the bars. She picked it up and it was defently not her uncle's writing.

Senda,  
ni have a harna cundu i needs your help immediatelime i sangwa has traveled ana hae ar so na- fadding linta. Túl at once emme maure your help.

-Elrond

"How do I know this isnt a trick?" She asked coldly.

He pulled out the envelope and she saw the roal seal on it. She quickly started to gather her books and her bag. She put her books away in a separate bag and was ready to go instantly.

"Good girl, you better save his life or I will end yours," he said as he unlocked the door.

"Death would be a blessing," she muttered as she left with him. A armed guard was outside and he looked at them coldly. They got on a white horse and quickly headed to Rivendell. The horse was faster than any horse she had ridden before and she loved it. Instead of taking a five days to get there it only took two and she jumoed off the horse as fast as she could taking her stuff with her.

"Elrond!" She yelled as she came to the gates beating her uncle to the door. She felt free for once she felt like she could run away from him and be free.

Elrond was waiting for her and saw her running as the other elves looked at her oddly as she was running.

"In a rush are you Senda?" He asked.

"I dont mess around when a life is at stake my Lord," she said as she felt her thorat closing on her. He was trying to silence her and it was working as she could barly breath.

"She can get a bit a head of herself my Lord i do apologize," he said as he walked up behind her touching the neclace that kept her attached to him.

"Well at least she is here, the prince is not doing well i say about a day at most before he is to far gone to save him," he said as the guards opened up the doors.

"She get heal him in a couple of hours and then we can be on our way," Morden said as she couldnt talk anymore until he allowed it.

"I want her to stay for at least two days, i know she can heal him but I want to make sure he is fully healed before she leaves," he said as she smiled a bit. A place that didn't smell of death and stail blood, that would be nice.

"She can't stay long she doesn't venture from from home often and meeting new people is very overwhelming to her," he said as a couple of healers passed.

"Get everyone out of the room now!" Elrond ordered as a guard called the healers out.

"I will let you do your magic, i know you are family but i dont want her disturbed," Elrond said as he looked at her uncle.

"She shouldn't be alonw with a man," he protested.

"He is to sick to move, she can be alone with him," he informed as her uncle looked at her with cold eyes.

"He better behave himself when he gets better," he muttered but he was talking to her.

One wrong move and the Prince could die because she said something to him or even looked at him a sertain way. His life was hanging in the balance ans she needed to get to him.

"I will make sure of it, i will get you if hes not," she said as she quickly went into Legolas's room and put her stuff down next to his bed. He was uncovered in his bed, black veins showed due to the poision and he was trying hard to hold in his screams of pain. He was sweating and she could see black infected blood on the bandages they had put on him.

"Im not properly dressed to be in the presents of a lady," he said she looked him over to see how much ingredents she needed.

"Im no lady im afraid, but i am here to help you my name is Senda. Can you tell me your name?" She asked as she was trying to buy him some time.

"Its Legolas, its nkce to meet you," he said as he clinced his hands into white knuckled fits due to pain.

"You dont have to pretend its not as bad as it is because it is. You are in a lot of pain so if you need to scream do it I will not juge you for it," she said as she got some herbs ready.

"If i start screaming now they will think you are killing me," he said as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine be that way, this will sting a little but it shouldnt hurt to much," she said as she pit on some herbs to clean out the wound a bit. He clinched his jaw tightly and as she started to clean his wound she saw a peice of tooth from the spider that bit him.

"Legolas, they didnt pull out a tooth that the spider ledt behind im going to have to pull it out or your not going to make it," she said as she went to her bag and got some tweasers from her bag. She grabed some clean bandages and went to his side with some herbs and started to grind the herbs together to cleans the poision from his body.

"This is going to hurt a lot isnt it?, he asked weakly.

"I am very gental but you might actully not feel a thing since you are already in alot of pain," she said as she took off the rest of the bandages and saw how badly infected it was. It was a medical he was still alive. She started to clean out the rest of the wound and saw the peice of tooth sticking out of his side. She gently started to pull the tooth out and to her surpize it was only an inch in length. She stoped the bleeding and now this was going to be the hard part.

"Your right i didnt feel a thing," he said as he was trying to smile.

"I'm going to drain the posion, this is going to hurt a lot since thwre is so much of it. You are going to scream a bit bit the posion will be gone in three minutes flat," she said as he turned to face her.

"Thank you for comming to save me," he said as she looked down avoiding his gaze.

She hated kt when people looked at her really. She was always wanted by men and for the right price ther uncle would sell her off for the night. She was really hoping he wasn't the type to do thst but of corse there was no telling. After years of abuse she had gotten used to being treated like a piece of meat.

"Dont thank me yet, your not out of the woods yet," she said as she put the healling herbs on him and runed it on his wound. He flished a bit and she waited for him to settle down before finishing.

"I do apologize for moving I was not really expeting you to touch me," he said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a healer what else am I suposed to do, lick it lr something?" She asked jokingly and he smiled.

"I didnt know you had a sence of humor," he said as he clinched his fits together tightly.

"I dint know you had one, you must have spent time with humans, most of my uncle's clients are humans," she said as she got ready to do the spell. She had a glass jar and set it beside her to put all of the poision in it.

"I have, Aragon isnt really a human. He ages slower than one hes 88 hears old and looks like hes in his forties," he said.

"Interesting, I'm going to do the spell know so you need to bite down on somerhing," she said as she looked aound for something he could bite down on.

"Arrows are under my bed i dont think i will be able to break those with my teeth," he said as she went to grab an arrow.

She got thr arrow and placed it in his mouth and for the first tkme she could see his brown eyes looking at her. They were filled with fear bjt warmth and she felt guilty for not being here sooner to help this man. He looked at her with great kindness and she sighed weakly as she sat next to him.

"Im sorry for what I'm about to do to Legolas, you dont deserve to fell so mjch pain," she said as she held the bottle next to his wound.

"Móre sangwa túl ana me, túl ar spare sina coiv-. " she said and the posion slowly started to leave hjs body and he was screaming in pure agony.

Black poison come to me, come and spare this life.

She kept chanting it over and over again and her noise started to bleed a bit from the lack of food and sleep she had been getting and once the last bit of the posion was gone Legolas was crying in pure pain. She cleanded out the wound again and held his hand as he was shaking so badly.

"I got it all, in a couple of days you will be as good as new," she said as she put a cork in the glass bottle.

"Mana takes coiv- túc- coiv-," she said as she and the black poision started to turn into water as she kept saying the spell. She was extremely week from unong so much magic and she felt like she was goimg to get sick but she didnt want to worry him in his fragile state.

"You look ill there must have been a lot of poision," he said tiredly.

"There was but i got it all," she said as her uncle came into the room.

"Are you done yet i have been waiting for an hour!" He growled in ancient dwarf so Legolas couldnt understand him.

"I am I think but I need to stay with him untill he sleeps," she said in the same language.

"Like hell you do! You are comming with me to my quaters, i need to let off some frustration," he stated as she sighed as he was saying this all with a smile on his face to make it seem like everything was okay.

"Let me bandage him up first please," she said as she really didnt have a choice in the matter but to do as he said.

"Hurry up! I dont have all day, its very upsetting that you took so long this time, next tkme you tale this long you can forget about eatting for a week!" He hissed as she sighed weakly.

"Is everything alright?" Falcon asked as she started to bandage him up.

"Yes, hes just a little upset thst i am alone with a man," she chuckled, how she wanted to desperately ask him fkr help but if she did he would kill him.

"I see, is he always this protective over you?" He asked with a soft sweat smile.

"Im afraid so," she said putting on a smile for him. She finished bandaging him up and sighed as she know had to do the unthinkable. She wanted to do badly to help but she knew no one would care what happened to her at all so she was going to do jt no matter how much she hated it. She got up and imedetly felt lift headed and nearly fell to the ground.

"Senda, are you alright?!" Legolas asked in shock and horror as her noise started to bleed again.

"This happens all the time, thats why my uncle is also very protective of me." She said as her uncle came in and she looked at him weakly.

"I wil get some food for you after we get you to your chambers, you have worked really hard today," he said in a kind voice nut she knew the truth. She sighed and he helped her to his feet.  
"I will be back in two hours to check on you," she informed as she left Legolas alone.

That was to strang, he felt like something was wrong. It felt off and he knew just by looking into her eyes she was in pain. Something was bothering her, maybe she lied to him. He was defently going to get to the bottom of this because her eyes told him she was sad and heart broken.


	2. No Escape

𝕎𝕒𝕣𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘: 𝗖𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘀 𝗿𝗮𝗽𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘂𝗮𝗱𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗺𝘁

"What did you tell that boy?!" He demanded to know as he threw her in his room four doors down and shut the door behind him. He locked the door and started to strip. 

"Please no," she said as she tried to get up and she wanted to scream but her throat was closing on her from the binding. She tried to get away but he stoped her.

"No matter how many times i lay with you, you fight! Maybe I will make you bare another child and slaugher it right infront of you just like i did with the other five!" He growled as he smiled as tears sliped from her eyes. 

"When i get free you will have nothing left to torcher. You will feel the guilt of all of my family and children you murdered and it will be your hell for all enturnaty. I win," she said as he slaped her across her face. 

"Get on the bed," he ordered. 

"No, I will never do as you ask again. Im not your slave or a toy," she growled.

"The prince will pay the price for your disobedient behavior!" He growled as he pulled out a knife from his bag and pure terror filled her body.

"You are willing to kill a prince?!" She asked horrafied. 

"To get what i want yes, now do as I say or his body will be found in the waterfall," he said as she looked down at the ground. 

She was broken and she couldnt take it anymore, she wanted to die. There was to much pain and death that fallowed her. But she needed to make sure he lived since he was his fathers only son and she knew it. Even if he was a prince she would still protect who ever it was because it was what her family would have done. Her mother expeshuly. That is why she died first and got turned into a monster by her by actsdent. Her powers were strong until she was starved and kept that way so she could only use her healing powers. 

She got on the bed and he smiled as he put his knife down. He striped the rest of the way down and went to her he striped her down. He started to kiss her and pulled her hair so he could kiss her neck, he started touching her more and all she could think about was being free and this was going to be the last time he ever did this to her. She had enough. She felt sick every time he did this because she knew it was wrong, she was going to make him pay!

After he was done with her he made her get dressed an hour later and when he was escorting her to her room three doors away she made sure to take the knife with her. 

"Don't bother to come to dinner, you get to eat tomorrow," he said as she looked down at the ground. 

"Lock the door from the inside, I will come back to make sure your still here," he growled as he pushed her into the room and she locked it from the inside. As he walked away she put her back to the door and sat on the floor slowly and stared to cry. 

She couldn't take it anymore! It felt like only minutes had passed as she was thinking about killing herself. She was messing with the knife. She didnt notice that thw morning sun had turned to night and her uncle never was going to check on her because she knew better so after dinner and after lying to Gandalf, the Hobbits, Aragon, Gimli, and Legolas about her being to sick to eat. Legolas was started to even become more suspicious of him.

"Gimli, may I have a world old friend?" Legolas asked kindly.

"Anything, is something wrong lad?" He asked.

"I fear the mans Neice is in danger but i can nkr price it. She was not right before and after she healed me and nkw she isnt here. She has cuffa on her wrists and on her neck in ancient dwarf if i remember correctly and they were speacking it eairlyer i belive. I senced her pain, she wouldn't look at me in the eyes," Legolas explained. 

"Dear Elf, have you thought thst she might fancey you? As for her cuffs they could be from her family air looms. Also she could have healed someone before comming here to save you. But I do find it a bit odd he didn't even bother to bring her food. I will buy you some time to be alone with her if need be. I will stand by his door to see if he leaves. I suggest you memorize the markings on those cuffs to give to Gandalf," Gimli said.

"Thank you, i will," he said. 

"Do you really think she is in danger?" Gimli asked. 

"I do, her uncle is very possessive of her. He was afraid i would take advantage of her in my injured state," Legolas informed. 

"Bah! You?! You couldnt even walk this morning, I know you would never even lay a hand on her. Elves marry for life," he said as Legolas nodded. 

"Indeed, he doesnt act like a normal elf," Legolas said as he started to make two plates of food or him and Senda.

"What is this elvens name?" Gimli asked with a smile.

"Senda, her eyes are as blue as cleanest water in all of Mirkwood," he said softly. 

"I must have been mistaken you are the one that fanceys her," he chuckled. 

"She might be in danger, thsts all," he said as gimli was trying to hold back a smile. 

"As you wish," Gimli said as legolas hurried off to find her.

With some help from a guard he found Senda's room. She had made up her mind to kill herself and she even left a note for who ever foud her body. She unlocked the door and got ready to plunge the knife in her chest when she heard a knock on the door.

"Senda?" Legolas asked kindly as she stopped herself from ending her life. She got up and put the paper away and the knife away in her bag and sighed weakly. She went to the door and fixed herself to attempt to look decent. She opened the door to see Legolas. She didnt know if she should be afraid or not and this made her uneasy as she saw the plates if food and his body languge. He did seem harmless but she didnt trust men at all anymore. She had a hard time looking at him in the eyes an kept looking away. 

"Your Uncle said you werent feeling well so i thought you might be hungry now," Legolas stated softly.

"I, im not hungry im sorry," she said as she was about to close the door on him. 

"Senda, do you fear me?" He asked softly as she was trying to get rid of him before her uncle saw him. 

"No but if my uncle finds you here, he will not hesitate to remove you from my presents, he could check on me at any moment," she said as she was fearing for his life. 

"He is in his room as of this moment and i have a friend of mine keeping an eye on him," Legolas said as she paused and sighed. 

"Legolas, you really cant be here," she said as she looked around.

"I brought you some food," he said as she looked at him and he smiled a bit. 

"Legolas," she paused as her stomach growled at her. 

"Im not taking a no for an answer," he said as she sighed. 

"Did my uncle put you up to this?" She asked as she looked into his brown eyes. 

"No, I was worried about you; you nearly collapsed from healling me this morning," he said as she looked at the dwar she put the knife in then back at him. 

"What do you want from me?" She asked as she was getting annoyed. 

"Nothing really, just your friendship and for you to eat," he answered. 

"How do i know your not lying to me?" She asked she stared him down trying to read his face and his heart, trying to find something that would make her have a reason not to trust him.

"I would not to lie to you like other men have. I'm not like the others," he said as she was about to shut rhe door on him when she thought about her brother would do in this situation and he would say trust your instincts. But her instincts were conflicting now since she wanted to die but he was greatly concered for her life. He also was the reason why she disnt kill herself when she had a chance. She disnt want him to find her body. 

She closed her eyes and her instincts were screaming for her to die but for him to stay so for the first time in thousands of years she lissioned to her heart. It was begging for help, begging her to take a chance on him. 

"Alright come in," she said as he paused. 

"I was thinking i could take you out to the guarden, since your uncle is a couplw of doors down and he seems very protective of you," he said as she was taken back by that. 

"Al-alright that sounds great," she said as they headed to the garden. 

They both headed to the guarden and oddly enough she could feel her heart healing a bit. They talked for what seemed like hours but of course Senda left out her family, her troubles, and most of her past. Legolas told a lot abput his adventures in distroying the ring and told her about a new darkness that was brewing where Saruman had his casle and where the eye once stood. But he would change the subject and attempt to make a joke and that made her smile. He also talked alot about the fellowship with all of his new friends he made.

"That one was awful, i bet you are getting your jokes from that human," she chuckled as she was trying to hold in her laughter. 

"Im an elf, what do you expect," he chuckled as she smiled. 

"Humans are funny i must say," she said. 

"So are wizards, they are never late they arive percicly when they mean to," he smiled as she started laughing and she trued to keep herself from laughing so hard. 

"That is called being late when they are not on time," she said smiling.

"What about you, you keep asking things about me why wont you let me ask about yours?" Legolas said as her smile fadded. 

"My life is complicated and i dont really like talking about it. I should head back before my Uncle fids me," she said as he sighed. 

"Alright I will walk you back to tour room," he said as he took there empty plates. 

"Thank you for being a gentalman, i dont get treated like a lady often," she said. 

"Then i belive that needs to change," Legolas said as he smiled as they hooked arms. He walked back to her room and he smiled at her. 

"Goodnight lady Senda," he said as he bowed respectfully. 

"Goodnight Legolas and really thank you," she said as she felt her once cold broken heart being fixed by kindness that she hadnt recived in over two thousand years. 

"Any time Lady Senda, i hope i get to see you at breakfast," he said as she smiled. 

"You will, if not you know where to find me," she said as he smiled and she went into her room and closed the door and locked it. 

She was smiling for big and she felt happy for once and went to the draw with the note and the knife. She ripped of the paper but kept the knife in her bag for later use if neccary. She never felt so happy in her life! She couldnt wait to see him tomorrow.


	3. Hope

It was finnaly morning and Senda couldnt be happier. She quickly got dressed and tried to look presentable. She knew her uncle would be drawn to her like a moth to a calm but she didnt care today was diffrent. Today was the dsy she was going be finnaly free and she could feel it in her gut. Her uncle should be here to get her at any moment to for breakfast to aviod suspicion of something being wrong. She relized she couldnt take the knife with her just incase he had other plans before breakfest and she was hoping to the gods he wouldn't. She heard a suddle nock at the door and knew it wasnt her uncle and terror filled her body as her uncle was going to kill him for going near her.

She ran to the door and saw Legolas there smiling. 

"This place is oddly large, i wanted to make sure you got lost," Legolas said as she smiled a bit. 

"Legolas, you need to leave before my uncle comes " she said she was plegged with worry. 

"Greetings, this must be the young elven girl you were speaking about," Gimli said as he came from behind him.

"A dwarf?" She asked in shock as she hadn't seen a dwarf in such a long time. 

"Aye, Gimil is thr name," he said as bowed respectfully. 

"I do apologize i havent seen a dwarf in ages, i healed one as a small child almost two and a half thousand years ago," she said kindly. 

"Its alright, i just wanted to thank the lady for healing my friend," Gimli said as. 

"It was nothing, sir Gimli.." She paused as her uncle came out of his room outraged. 

"Senda! What have I told you about talking with men when I wasnt with you?!" He scolded as he started to choke her a bit to make her quite.

"We just wanted to come and thank her for saving my life yesterday," Legolas informed as Senda looked away she couldnt say a word because her her air way was being sqeazed. 

"I have heard that story a thousand times mostly mortals use that excuse to get her alone," he hissed. 

"Is there a problem here?" Gandalf asked as Legolas tried to keep his cool nature but he couldnt do that when he suspected something last night. He had to tell Gandalf due to the nature of her cuffs she was. He couldnt get a good look at her cuffs since her long black hair had covered her necklace cuff and her sleves were covering up her wrists but when he looked at her when she was healing him he noticed a marking that was precular open telling Gandalf and discribing it he confermed cuffs were cursed but needed to aee them in person to see if he could break the spell off of them. 

Her uncle stoped sqeasing her throat and she smiled at him brightly. 

"Sorry, my uncle is very protective of me," she apologized as her uncle was now ready to kill her if he had to. 

"I heard a great healer was here and i had to come see for myself," Gandalf chuckled. 

"Legolas must have said something to you about me," she chuckled. 

"Indeed he did when i went to see him. The amount of magic you used must have vast making you ill like that," Gandalf said as he saw a part of her necklace and was mortified seeing a binding spell carved into her neckless. 

"I have been under the weather for some time now due to me healing a lot of people recently but I'm fine really," she said with a smile. 

"Shall we excort you and you uncle to breakfest?" Legolas asked kindly as he smiled. 

"I would love to," she said as her uncle quickly steped in the way if the two and glared at her. She lookaed down at the ground in fear her uncle was going to do something dreadful to the. Legolas noticed something was clearly wrong but he couldnt do anything becuase he could hurt her even. 

"Merry that was mine!" Sam yelled as Pippin caught the small bag that Merry had tossed. 

Seda started to chuckle as a Aragon looked miserable. 

"I have never seen a hobbit before," she said as thry reminded her of small children and she chuckled as Frodo was confused to what was going on.

"There is a lady here!" Sam scolded as he the merry stoped for a second making pippin crash into him. 

"Wow she is a beauty!" Pippin said amazed as she smiled. 

"Come now give him back the white sage before i seperate you two," she smiled as they got up and bruahed each other off. 

"I do apologize for this, Aragon said as he fot up and looked back at the hobbit twins.v

"No one likes to have fun!" Merry complained as she chuckled. 

"Lady Seda this is Pippin and Merry, Sam is over there and Frodo is over there," Aragon introduced and she smiled.

"You can just call me Seda, who might you be?" She asked as she looked at aragon even though ahe knew who he was from Legolas telling her last night she had to pretend she didn't.

"I am Aragon its really nice to meet you," he said as she bowed respectfully. 

They all sat down and started to eat together and for the first time in her life in a long time she felt like she had friends to talk to. The hobbits kept asking her qestions about healing and she gladly answered them all. Legolas was sitting infront of her eatting and talking with her and Gimil and she felt happy. She had to roll up her sleves a bit which exposed her braclets and that gave Gandalf a good look at them while everyone one was distracted but him. Those bindings were slave bindings. They were used to torcher dwarfs a long time ago but since then they stoped there use and the old dwarf langue thought to have died out but it didn't. Her uncle could do what ever he wanted to do to her and knew she was in great danger seeing he had a stone in his head piece that would fit the a missing stone from her left bracelet. That was how he was able to maje her stop talking without lifting a finger because he was always touching a peice of it, he already was. 

"Do you have any family besides your uncle?" Merry asked as she sighed. 

"I did at one point yes but they all passed away do a mans illness. They got really sick but I was with my uncle at the time helping him with herb colleting and learning about them," she said as her uncle was getting irritated. 

"Senda we need to leave we have more people to heal," he said as he got up and her face drained of color. 

"Thank you for letting me stay I must me leaving," she said as she smiled weakly. 

"What? You just got here!" Merry protested. 

"Im sorry i have to go it was nice meeting you all," she said she looked at Legolas and everyone sadly. This was her chance to get away. There was still hope left and st was going to make sure her familys death was not in vain. 

Once they left the room Gandalf sighed and legolas looked worried. 

"Legolas you were right, she is in trouble, shes in binding chains. She is conected to her uncle and if he says the spell anything that happens to him will happen to her. There is not away to break the spell, we need to break the stone he took from the brace and return it," Gandalf said as the others looked confused.

"Are you saying that his is a slave to him?" Aragon gasped. 

"Elves dont just get sick either they were murdered," Frodo said as they were getting ready to break her loose. 

"You stupid girl, do you think that you can sneak out in the middle of the night to visit woth the prince?" Her uncle hissed coldly. Without thinking she kissed him and then kneed him in the nuts as hard as she could before he could do anythimg to her. 

"Legolas!" She screamed as her uncle grabbed her and tried to restrain her.   
He made her lungs close to make it hard for her to breath but since she had dinner last night she was stronger than normal and she was hoping it was enough to get away. 

"Im going to kill you!" He growled as he started to drag her out of the castle. He broke one of her arms and legs and she was trying to use her magic to stop him doing do but to no prevail. Her eyes, noise, and ears started to bleed and the lettering on the cuffs started to be carven on her skin from her fighting so hard. 

"Legolas!" She screamed as loud as she could and he started ro drag her away. 

Legolas and the others heard her scream and he froze as he saw her. He pointed his arrows at her uncle.


	4. Fallen warror

others as she was bleeding so much and she was trying hard to get away. 

"Miss kale happen!" He yelled to bind them together. 

"No!" She was screaming trying to get away. 

"You stupid girl what did I tell you about telling anyone?" He asked as she looked at them with worried eyes.

"Let her go!" Legolas ordered as he her uncle smiled coldly. 

"Wizard due tell them what I have done to this girl," he said as he chuckled coldly. 

"If we hurt him we hurt her there linked now and he can use her powers," Gandalf said as her uncle smiled at her. 

"Tell them what you did to me, how you made me bare your children and then you slaughtered them like animals! Tell them how you murdered my family and torchered me for the last two and a half thousand years! i faught you for this long I can always fight you longer," she hissed as she still was trying to fet away from him. 

"You never know when to quit do you?!" His hissed angerly as she started to caugh up blood. 

"My family and my children would want me to. I will never let you win nlt know not ever!" She screamed as she tried using her magic but then legolas long sword came to his neck as she screamed. 

"No!" She screamed as the hobits wepons went to there necks as well as well as aragons and Gandalfs. Tears ran down ber face as well as pure fear and terror. 

"Remeber what i did to your little girl   
Senda, that ja what i will do to all of them if you don't come with me," he hissed as tears ran down her face. 

"We will find you I swear it!" Legolas said as blood ran down his neck from his wepon. 

"You will never see her again! If you fallow us i will kill her!" He growled as Senda smiled weakly at Legolas. 

"Thank you for everything Legolas it was nice being treated like a lady for once. You saved my life the yesterday and i cant thank you enough, i hopw i do get to see you again some day," she said as she smiled weakly and tears ran down her face. 

"Enough of your stupidity! Lets go!" He yelled as legolas droped his bow and watched her get taken away. 

"Legolas there was nothing you could do," Gandalf said as Legolas looked heart broken at the blood trail she left behind on the floor. 

"No wonder she never wanted me to ask her qestions about her past. He murdered everyone for her powers. He murdered her children he is not a man but a monster amongst men," he said Aragon and the others looked at Legolas sadly. 

"We will find her," Frodo said as legolas looked down at his blade. 

"Who murders children?" Sam asked coldly as he could never think to hurt one in his life and the twins were more than angry at her uncle for lieing to them. 

"I saved her life..." Legolas said as he felt his heart break even more. 

"I was the only one to give her kindness for two and a half thousand years what kind of life is that?" He asked as there wepons droped to the floor. 

Legolas picled up his bow and long sword and started to head for the horses. 

"Legolas wait!" Gimil yelled as he caught up to him. 

"We are comming with you," he said as the the other men headed for Legolas ready to fight. 

"I hope we reach her in time," Legolas said as he stared to run to the horses as fast as he could. He wasnt going to let this go on, he had to save her. She was going to kill herself if Legolas didnt go by her room that night to offer her something to eat. Just the thought made him sick to his stomach. If he didnt come in a second earlyer he would have been steping in a pool of her blood. He had to do something, her kind nature was saved his life and it was his turn to return that favor. 

Four days have passed since thwt day and her uncle had striped her of her clothing and beat her relentlessly and whipped her so baddly she couldnt lay on her back. He was hoping she was going to bear another child, he wanted her to suffer and this was how he was going to do it. He had her chained to the floor and to the wall for good messure. He had to get moving kf he was going to excape the men that vowed to take her back. Senda was in really bad shape, she was shaking due to the pain and blood loss as well as the horrific beattings she received. She had onky a blanket to cover her up and she was fadding in and out of concessions. 

"You messed everything up you stupid hore!" He yelled as he threw a bucket of cold water on her. 

"You lose even if i die they will find you and kill you. You are the one that messed every thing up," she said weakly as she tried to get up but couldn't. She was to weak to fjght back anymore and her une was getting more vissious with her. 

"You bitch!" He yelled as he unlocked her cell and beat her senceless again and kicked her. 

"I am your master!" He yelled with every puch. 

"You will never be mine!" She hissed as choked her and she tried to fight back but she couldn't. 

At least she had one moment of true freedom that she was going to treasure until she died. No amount of pain could icer come the joy she felt from that night still and how that small act of pure kindness from a stranger made her life a little easer to deal with. Sendas eyes closed as she passed out on the floor and he smiled at his handy work. 

"No one will ever help you again. I saw yiu with that boy and when i see him again i am going to kill him and make you pay next to his body!" He growled as he hurdly started to pack his things. He left something out in the shead and he needed to get it before he left with her. He went upstairs and locked the door behind him then went outside. 

Gandalf and the others quickly cane upon there home and he saw unmarked graves next to there house and sadness over came him. 

"We must be observant," Aragon said as they went inside and it seemed normal besides the blood trail leadung from the from door to a door leading to a basement. Legolas quickly broke down the door and ran down the stairs. To see jail cells wjth skeltions in them and blood soked ground. There was a furnes and a tree trunk and an ax covered in dry blood. 

He saw Senda in a call and quickly ran to the cell. 

"Senda! I came for you hust like I promised! Sends!" He yelled as she wasnt responding and legolas tried to break prevail. 

"Im not letting you die here!" He yelled as Gandalf came down and the others fallowed as well. 

"Dear gods," Gimil said as he saw the bodies in the cells. 

"How did this go on for so long?" Merry asked as legolas was trying to frantickly get her free.

"I will see if her uncle is around and I will find the stone," Aragon said as he went upstairs. 

"Legolas stand back," Gandalf ordered as he quicky used his magic to distroy the lock. 

"Senda its me, wake up," Legolas said as he put a hand above her noise so he could see if she was breathing and she was. He saw how much blood there was on the floor and in her. And when he saw her bare skin he knew this wasnt good. Gandalf broke her chains and the hobbits stayed to guard and gimil went to get some bandages. 

"Senda?" He asked as she opened her eyes for a bit as Legolas wrapped her injured body in the blanket she was covered in. 

"Legolas, no you have to run," she said weakly as she was trying to stay awake. 

"We arent leaving with out you, I made you a promise and I dont intend on breaking it. We are getting you out of here," he said as he picked her up bridal style.

"He will kill you," she said weakly. 

"I brought some friends and we will not let you stay here a minute longer. We will free you from this place," he said she looked around sadly. 

"I cant leave alive," she said as he saw her cuffs. 

"That isnt true Senda, Aragon is finding your uncle now and you will be free," Gimil said as she started to cry. 

"My familys souls wont be free, there tied to this place," she said. 

"We will burn this place down to the ground," Gandalf said as she smiled. 

Aragon was out side waiting for her uncle as he got out of the shead and her uncle paused. 

"You forgot who you were dealing with," Aragon said as he grabbed her uncle and put his sword to his throat. He took off his head band with the stone on it and her uncle looked at him angerly. 

"No elf will take her. Her body is ruined, her soul is crushed!" He growled. 

"That is where you are wrong, love always finds a way. I am married to an elf and I have two beautiful children," he said as he looked outraged. 

"That cant be a mortal and an elf!" He growled. 

"If an elf can love a human then a man will love her to and i think one already does," he said as Legolas got senda outside. Aragon tied her uncle and dragged him to the house. 

"Gandalf!"Aragon yelled as he tossed the stone to him and he took it out of the necklace and her uncle was fighting to freehimself. 

"No one will ever love you! You will die alone you sorry excuse for an elf! Elves like you are good for one thing and that is to sleep with men and to be torchered!" Her uncle screamed as legolas walked over to him and punched him in the face. 

"She is more than you relize, you are not an elf but a monster that walks amongst us. I will make sure the king knows of your doing and treats you like a beast you are. Death is to good for you," he said as her uncle threashed around and was screaming at him. 

"I will kill your first born child and every single one after!" He screamed as gandolf put the stone back on her bracelet and her cuffa fell off her body instantly. 

"Im free, " she said as she was so happy to feel the weaight of the world off of her. 

"Lets get you fixed up," Pipin said she smjled brightly at all of them. 

"You will never harm her again that much i can promise," Legolas said as he looked at him with cold eyes. 

"How did you know that she was in trouble?" Her uncle hissed.

"She wouldnt look in my eyes when she was healing me. When she did all i saw was pain, she never had to tell me. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her," he said as as her uncle was furious. 

"I will get free one day and the day i do i will kill your children and then your wife and then you last and I will make them suffer!" He threatened as legolas grabbed him by his throat. 

"I will never let you harm anyone else ever again and no one will ever be hurt by you again," he sajd as legolas looked deep onto his eyes and walked away to take her back to the palace.


End file.
